1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor device for detecting a displacement of a master brake cylinder piston of a master brake cylinder situated on and/or in a hydraulic unit. Moreover, the present invention relates to a hydraulic unit for cooperating with the sensor device. Moreover, the present invention relates to a braking system for a motor vehicle. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method for installing the sensor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pedal travel sensors are typically used in electrohydraulic braking systems.
Published German patent application document DE 199 37 818 A1 provides a method and a device for controlling a vehicle braking system. In this regard, a brake pedal is provided with a pedal travel sensor. The signal of the pedal travel sensor is supplied to a control unit. Via the pedal travel sensor it is ascertained how far the driver depresses the brake pedal. A corresponding pedal force is ascertained via a correlation, which is prestored and/or appropriately computed using the actual states, between the pedal travel and a pedal force.